With popularization of intelligent terminals, abundant services drive vigorous development of mobile broadband (MMB), and network traffic explosively increases. To satisfy requirements of capacity growth in the future, to change and optimize a network structure and build a multi-layer heterogeneous network (HetNet) with multiple frequency bands, multiple standards, and multiple forms becomes a necessity for network development in the future.
A coverage area of a cell, be it a macro cell or a micro cell, in the Hetnet is large. For example, a coverage radius of a macro cell is 500 meters to 25 kilometers, while a coverage radius of a micro cell is approximately 30 meters to 300 meters. Due to complexity of a radio environment, such as refraction/block from a high building, an intra-frequency repeater, and intra-frequency macro and micro hybrid networks, it is difficult to perform differential management on different areas of a cell, and the maximum capacity and the best key performance indicator (KPI) that are of the entire network cannot be ensured.